


In 5 Minutes

by BeautifulTendencies



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, Oh joy, Why Did I Write This?, just in case you need a refresher on what the beginning of berserk is, literal shit, this is such a waste of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulTendencies/pseuds/BeautifulTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Berserk written out because I was bored (only the first bit though. I'm lazy af). If you ever needed a refresher but didn't feel like watching it again, this is for you! But honestly though, Berserk is great just go watch it. Rated T for language and 'tude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to post this despite it being shit? And not even my shit, someone else's not shit that I have created shit from. Well, that's a good question. I have no idea. Enjoy!

“Ten pieces.”

Guts’ voice rings against the quiet murmurings of the other men.

“What?” asks the bastard on the horse, the one who had been hypocritically coercing men to try to kill the other army’s general without making any sort of aggressive move himself.

He sighs.

“That’s what I want for this iron oaf. We’re mercenaries, not knights. At the end of the day, you can’t eat glory.”

The fucker laughs. “Very well boy, go on, defeat him, and seven silver coins will be yours.”

Guts sighs again and rolls his eyes. “What a cheap bastard.”

If he was any good at anything else he probably wouldn’t be stuck with this stupid dead-end (ha) job. But as it was, well . . . he wasn’t very good with people, and he had never really learned any other skills. He probably could do something else if he really wanted to, but nothing had ever really seemed worth the effort. Sure, he could probably pick up a dishwashing or cleaning job somewhere, but just the thought of it was boring as hell. Fighting was better in that sense. If nothing else, at least it wasn’t day in day out doing the same thing over and over again until he toppled over and died . . . oh wait.

The fat guy was looking him up and down and spouting some shit about being sorry for losing his head over seven coins but Guts didn’t pay attention. Way too many people had pulled the whole intimidation thing on him before him for him to bother.

Instead he just charged forward, taking on the fat guy like he took on all his problems. By hacking at them with a big ass hunk of metal. 

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

Overhead swing after overhead swing and the guy was starting to stumble backwards from the force of the blows.

“Alright kid you’ve had your fun.” He kicked him back And the ax was moving through the air towards his face in a heavy movement to take off his head that he barely managed to block, his broad sword cracking the ax before the two swiftly broke apart.

The fight was over shortly after that, the oaf’s next attack left his left side wide open. Guts’ blade sliced easily through the idiot’s mail, beg for mercy, and helmet. It had been close though. His own helmet had been knocked off as the ax had knocked against it, and he knew his brains would be splattered all over the ground if it hadn’t already been cracked.

The horseman screamed for their forces to charge and Guts picked his helmet out of the dust as the regular chaos of battle surrounded him again.

~*~

Great. Fucking bandits.

Why not top off a day in battle with more fighting?

He was doing just fine, even outnumbered and with all others having the height and speed advantage of being on horses.

The woman was a surprise, though she didn’t really pose much more of a challenge than the others. He was about to finish her off, and he knew she could see it too, saw the fear in her eyes, when the spear forced him to step back.

He turned to face the new opponent, his mouth falling slightly open. This bandit . . . did not look like a bandit. He sat regally on his horse, posture perfectly controlled and unconcerned. He rode slowly toward them, pinning Guts into place with a piercing blue stare that gave away nothing. 

“Griffith!” the woman cried, her eyes wide. “Careful, Griffith, this one’s stronger than he looks.”

“Griffith,” Guts murmured.

“Now you’re done for!” one of the other bandits cawed.

“Will you put up your sword?” The unusual bandit finally spoke.

Guts wasn’t quite sure what to do. The other man sounded perfectly pleasant, as if he hadn’t just tried to kill most of their group. He finally decided to just do what he always did and readied his sword. So what if this one looked a bit different?

He had a bad feeling churning in his stomach though.

“I see,” he said quietly before drawing his sword.

Guts charged, but the other easily blocked his first strike and stabbed him. 

“Too fast.” In the end, he was a little sad it didn’t at least take longer to kill him. He pulled himself off the other’s blade and stumbling back.

He tried to quickly think of what he wanted his last words to be but nothing came to mind.

He collapsed to the grass.

“Shit.”

His last sight before passing out was his killer pulling off his helmet as silvery locks tumbled out.

“Gri- . . . ffith.” He said, committing the pale face to memory as his eyes slowly closed.

~*~ 

He woke up to pain and a pissed off naked woman.

Who soon punched him on his wound after he asked the very logical questions like, “Where am I?”. She was flying off the handle about something and screaming about how he should have been left to die.

“You little bi-” She punched him again. How was he supposed to have any sort of control over whether or not he was left to die?

“Griffith should have left you!”

He flashed back to cold blue eyes and long white hair.

She punched him again, and blood was starting to show through the bandage. “That was for my horse,” she bit out before stalking angrily out of the tent.

He dropped to his knees and tried not to puke.

“What the fuck lady,” he sprung to his feet and stormed after her.

Some blonde kid carving something mentioned that he should be grateful to her for keeping him warm for two days meanwhile he was just trying not to be creeped out that he had some lady he didn’t know was naked and pressed up against him for an extended period of time while he was unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> That's at least five minutes of your life you'll never have back.


End file.
